Hand-held processors, often referred to as a Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”), are becoming increasingly popular. PDA's possess a relatively limited amount of information processing, storage and retrieval capabilities. With these limited capabilities, the PDA performs specific tasks, such as functioning as an electronic diary, phone book, personal database, memo taker, calculator, alarm clock, etc. A user can input data directly into a PDA using a stylus or a reduced-size keyboard. Additionally, PDAs are generally capable of exchanging information with a desk-top computer, either by a physical connection or an infrared transceiver. PDAs typically include a relatively large display (i.e., relative to the overall size of the PDA) and several buttons or keys for accessing specific applications and for scrolling to view information. Some PDAs also include a reduced-size keyboard.
Lately, wireless telecommunications capabilities have been incorporated into PDAs. Doing so provides advanced functions such as transmitting, receiving and displaying text messages. And it relieves a user of having to transport both a PDA and a wireless terminal (e.g., cellular telephone, pager, etc.).
Currently, most of the combined PDA/wireless terminals have one or more shortcomings that relate, among other areas of deficit, to compromised ergonomics or “user-friendliness” relative to a dedicated PDA or a dedicated wireless terminal. For example, some combined PDA/wireless terminals have hinged keyboards that rotate from a closed position to an open position for use. In some of these devices, the telecommunications capabilities can be accessed whether the keyboard is in the open or the closed position. While this arrangement provides a convenience for the user, it causes problems related to the usability of the display and the keys.